


Bombast - Parade

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1509]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The MCRT is forced to be in the Holiday parade. Needless to say Gibbs and Tony are not impressed with this idea.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1509]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Bombast - Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/18/2003 for the word [bombast](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/18/bombast).
> 
> bombast[ bom-bast ]  
> noun  
> speech too pompous for an occasion; pretentious words.  
> Obsolete. cotton or other material used to stuff garments; padding.  
> adjective  
> Obsolete. bombastic.
> 
> This is for Day 22: Holiday Parade of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/244996.html).

“Why are we in the Holiday Parade?” Tony frowned at Director Shepard in disbelief.

“Admiral Beringer requested that NCIS, specifically the MCRT, join him on his ship for the Holiday Parade. SecNav granted his request.”

“Why does Admiral Blowhard want us on his ship?” Tony protested. 

Smack. 

“Yes, boss. Sorry, boss. Won’t happen again, boss.”

Jenny shot DiNozzo a disapproving look. “You’ve become very popular ever since you saved SecNav. It would be a boon for the admiral to be able to show that he was on good terms with you during the parade.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but he knew they’d be on that float no matter whether he wanted to be there or not. He just hoped that there wouldn’t be a bombast as he wasn’t sure he could pretend to be enjoying himself when he was being bored to tears by pretentiousness.

“We have work to do. Don’t have time for no fancy speeches and fast cars,” Gibbs objected.

“And this is part of it,” The director laced her voice with steel to make it clear they would be doing this for her.

Gibbs glared, but Director Shepard wasn’t backing down. Needless to say when the time for the Holiday parade rolled around, the MCRT was on the admiral’s float. Abby had pouted about not being able to come and Tony had offered to let her take his spot, but he’d been shot down by Gibbs, “If I have to do this, DiNozzo, so do you.”

Gibbs had thrown his own little rebellion by wearing his dress blues for the parade. The rest of the team were in normal everyday outfits with their NCIS jackets on. The admiral and his crew were also in dress uniform, so Gibbs blended in with them more than with the MCRT.

Fortunately for Tony’s peace of mind, there were no speeches on the parade route. In fact, the admiral turned out to be a pretty nice guy. They’d waved and smiled and generally done the PR thing and Tony was so glad to be done with it and be able to go back to their daily activities.

The MCRT was the one to get the last word in, though, as Director Shepard wasn’t happy with the MCRT’s choice of dress for the parade, but she really didn’t have any room to say anything as she hadn’t given any orders about what they should wear.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
